Forever and A Day
by Iris Of The Open Skies
Summary: His eyes claimed her the moment he saw her. She saw no escape, she was caged. She didn't know how long it would last, but she knew it wouldn't be forever. But, even a single day with him, a single minute, felt like eternity. Judal didn't love her. He didn't need her. But, she was his nonetheless. And there was no escape. Because, fate existed, whether she liked it or not. JudalxOC
1. Chapter 1

Fate was something she didn't believe in. Nothing according happened in her life, so she didn't want to believe in fate.

Leila was her name. She sold oranges, just like she had done all her life. "Oranges! Come get some here! They're fresh as ever!" And then, a basket load of them fell on the ground. Her mother yelled at her, but it wasn't her fault.

A man pushed her. She bent down to pick them up, when the man stepped on her hand and crushed it. Leila squirmed, and begged for him to let go. "You shouldn't step on a girl's hands like that, old geezer." A voice said, and the male released her.

Leila was grateful to the person who helped her, but once she laid her eyes on his, she knew immediately that the help didn't come without a cost.

Red. Like blood they were, and they saw right through her soul. His face was beautiful, manly, yet there was a charm that even the coldest of hearts would notice, but at the same time, Leila could tell there was a spark of malice in his smile.

He was danger, personified.

"Thank you." She said, but there wasn't anything more she could say to him. He was observing her from top to bottom, scanning her with his blood shot eyes. Leila felt uncomfortable under his gaze, and she felt insecure. Her mother wasn't observing her at all, she was immersed with the crowd, selling those oranges because that was what she had to do to live.

"Do…Do you need something sir?" Leila asked, and the black haired male laughed. It was then she noticed how long and shiny his hair was, plaited behind his back. He looked so royal, she knew he wasn't an ordinary common man. He smiled at her so deviously, and his stare was menacing.

Leila turned to look at her mother and saw that she wasn't even looking at her. Leila turned back to the male and gasped. He wasn't there anymore.

"Behind you."

Leila gasped and turned and the male laughed. "Humans! So predictable!" He laughed. He called her human, wasn't he one as well? "S-Sir-""You asked me what I wanted right?"

Leila somehow didn't want to know. His red eyes were mocking her sky blue ones, and his smile mocked her existence. "I claim you, peasant girl." He said, and Leila was afraid.

"S-Sir-""You're mine, now. So is your rukh. Mine, mine, mine!" He laughed each time he said it and waved at her.

For some reason, she believed him when he said it. Leila knew right then that she wasn't free. She never will be.

But questions formed in her head, why her? She was as ordinary as anyone could get. She wasn't even that beautiful, yet, it was her he 'claimed'.

It looked to her now as if the whole scene was his plan.

Or maybe it was. Who knows?

And that is why Leila never believed in fate.

* * *

**A/N: This is a drabble/short story series I thought of writing for Judal. I adore his characterization, and well, I was infatuated. Review and tell me what you think! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Leila failed to understand two things. Why Judal was so interested in her? And what did he want with her?

He told her she was his, and she believed him, but that wasn't the only time he said it. He came to her, a day after that incident, and snuck into her room at night, when she was fast asleep. He pushed her down the bed and laughed at her reaction as she landed on the floor. Leila was scared, about what he would do, but all Judal did was sit on her bed and tell her she was his.

Leila had hoped that was all he would've done. He walked closer to her, and breathed on her neck. As she shuddered, Judal laughed darkly. "You're so stupid." He said, amused. Leila frowned, and with a sudden burst of courage she didn't know she had, she pushed the male away.

Judal blinked at her and smirked, devilishly. He took out something from inside his clothing, and it looked to Leila like a wand. And then, in an instant, something cold pierced her hand.

Leila wanted to shout, but she knew it would wake her mother up, so Leila contained the pain. A tendril of ice stabbed her arm, above her elbow and Judal leaned down closer to her and chuckled darkly. "I can hurt you, but there's nothing you can do. That's what I love about helpless humans like you."

What was he? Was the first thought that crossed her mind.

Leila squirmed and tears fell down her eyes as she pulled the block of ice from her hand and Judal laughed. "Why are you doing this?" She asked and Judal looked at her and blinked. "Because I enjoy how helpless you are around me. I'm a Magi you see." Leila didn't know what that was.

"I don't care…there are so many other peasant girls…why me-"Judal grabbed the girl's face and brought it dangerously closer to his. "Your rukh…are different." He said, and stared into her eyes. This gesture scared Leila the most, even more than the ice.

His eyes were dangerous.

Leila looked to her hand, and saw how much it was bleeding, and Judal stood up and said, "Sometimes, even you are boring." He said, and hopped out of the window. "You're mine." He sang and went away.

Leila had to lie to her mother about the wound. She said it was a beam that fell on her when she was asleep.

Her mother didn't ask more than that.

Leila knew she was being watched. And wherever she went, or whenever she closed her eyes, those blood red orbs haunted her. Judal was a name she feared now, he was someone who could kill her in an instant, yet, he just chose to play with her since she was helpless. He was cruel and he was the personification of malice.

Yet, Leila couldn't help but recall the moment they stared into each other's eyes that one night.

She swore to God, she saw loneliness inside them.

Even if it were just a little, she was sure it was there.

And she couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

* * *

**A/N: One review.  
Okay, well, thanks for reviewing. :)  
And I hope the reviews build up now. =^_^=**


	3. Chapter 3

Leila loved flowers. She loved the orange fruit because its flowers were pretty, and their fragrance gave her joy. Leila took care of them as if they were her own children, and anything that happened to them, she would feel very miserable.

Leila's mother often went on trips to supply oranges to neighboring countries. That meant that Leila had to watch over the shop, and take care of the orange garden she had in her backyard. It wasn't too big, or spacious, but it was at the right size and Leila loved every bit of it. That night, when she admired the flower buds, which were ready to bloom the very next day, Leila spoke to her children. "I'll watch you bloom tomorrow." She smiled, and walked inside her house, not knowing that would be the last sentence she would say to those fruits and flowers of hers.

What Leila saw the next day made her go weak in the knees and it tore her heart out of her chest. She shrieked at the sight, and was horrified. Where her garden once was, she saw ashes of the remains of her plants. She placed her hands on the ground and cried. She worked hard to grow those plants and she now saw their ashes, even before she could watch them bloom. She knew right away who did this, and she detested him more than ever at that moment.

She saw him laughing at her at the entrance of her garden and she threw rocks at him, even mud, whatever she could get her hands on. "You monster!" She shrieked and Judal laughed, maniacally. He loved to watch her cry, he loved to see how helpless she was around him. He loved to watch how her tears flowed down her eyes, and he loved to hear her shout.

He loved how miserable she was, and he loved how he was always the one to overpower her.

He loved how dominant he was over that one girl he was interested in.

Leila was somehow all he could think about, and her rukh seemed so different from the rest. It had been over six months since he met her, and even then, her rukh weren't familiar. They allured him, more each day, and that made the dark haired Magi even curious.

And at night he would stare at the orange flower he froze from her garden and he would feel a deep sense of remorse inside of him. Every time he looked at the frozen plant, he would feel anger and he wanted to destroy that block of ice.

But he didn't.

Because staring into that flower made him feel human, and Judal wanted to feel that way at least once a day.

And every time he felt human, he thought about Leila.

Leila's sorrow did give him joy, but at the same time, it brought him unexplainable sorrow as well. That flower he froze, proved it.

So, therefore Judal wouldn't destroy that frozen plant.

Because, Judal too, has a heart, and he was sure that some part of him wanted it to stay alive.

* * *

**A/N: Aw~  
Come on, you all have to admit that Judal does have a heart. Even if he is cruel, and childishly menacing, evil. There's a heart in there somewhere. (It might be in a size of a sea-monkey or something, but hey, it's still there.)  
Review my loves, I love to read what you think! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Leila saw Judal enter her house without bothering to knock, or even call out to her. It was as if he lived her as well, and Leila was used to the taunts and the mockery he put her through. Leila stood up and heard him speak, "Where are you going?" Leila didn't want to answer, but she didn't want an icicle buried deep inside her body so she answered, "To sell my oranges."

It had been months since then, and Leila worked day and night in repairing the garden. Her mother beat her and yelled at her for letting it happen, but soon grew tired of shouting.

Her mother was almost never at home, and that meant Judal was almost home all the time. It was as if he lived here with her, and the unreturned kisses he gave her proved that he intended to keep returning. And in those moments, he never once was truthful to her, and he never once told her what she meant to him.

He didn't know himself, and that didn't matter.

Why did you have to resolve feelings between someone who belonged to you completely?

Judal saw no sense in doing so.

Leila went to her store, Judal not following behind her as usual, and heard her as she called out to the public. "Oranges! Get the freshest oranges here!" Judal laughed at her and Leila ignored him.

"How much for a bag?" A man asked her, and Leila's eyes widened. He was by far the most attractive male she had seen, and she smiled on impulse. "Only 5 gold coins, sir." The man smiled and leaned closer and said, "And how much for a smile from that beautiful face?" Leila blushed and smiled to herself.

Judal sensed something he didn't want happening and frowned hard. 'She's an idiot.' He groaned and sighed.

"Leila~" Judal cooed her name and Leila's body stiffened. Judal got off the cushion, walked out of the tent and came up to her and glared at the man before her. Leila reacted in an instant and held back Judal with her arms, and the Magi glared at her. "Juda-""Talk to her again, I'll rip you into pieces, stupid human." Judal warned the man and he left.

"Are you insane?!" Leila yelled at him, as he sat on the couch. Judal ignored her and closed his eyes.

"What did you do-"In an instant, Judal grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him, their noses touching. "Love makes you do the craziest of things, Leila!" He sang and pushed her down on the cushion. Judal breathed in her neck and said, "Remember what I told you when I first saw you? You. Are. Mine."

Leila remembered just perfectly.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I know." She said, and pushed him off of her. Judal laughing behind her as she exited the tent.

But what she didn't know was how true the sentence Judal had spoken earlier was.

* * *

**A/N: Judal being the possessive lover.**  
**I can so see that happening! XD**  
**So, this story has no arc, whatsoever, just wanted to remind you guys that.**  
**Review my loves~**


	5. Chapter 5

She hadn't seen it happen. The time when Judal fought with the Djinn that belonged to the blue haired Magi that he so often spoke about. She knew he was injured, she knew he was close to death, and even if she hadn't seen him at that point of time, she could picture his body, covered in blood, the wounds scattered across his body oozing the crimson liquid out of them.

She shuddered as she thought about it.

She didn't want him dead, she didn't hate him. She wanted him out of her life, but now she questioned that. Did she really want him out of her life?

No. She didn't.

"Judal…" She said, stroking his hair, his sleeping form in front of her, and she was eternally grateful to Princess Kogyouku for letting her stay with Judal till he could open those blood red eyes of his.

The eyes that forever claimed her.

She looked around his room, finding nothing unusual, but one shining object behind a shelf. It was hidden in such a way that anyone could tell that the intention behind it being kept away was so that it wouldn't be found.

Leila let go of the male, and walked toward the object, and held it in her hands. It was a block of ice that was melting, and inside it was one flower.

An Orange fruit flower.

Leila gasped, and quickly looked to the Magi. The ice that he preserved was from that day- the day he destroyed her garden, but he saved one flower. Why? She didn't understand.

She couldn't comprehend the intention behind such an act, and she needed to know what this meant.

And for that he had to wake up, so Leila went over to him and kissed his face, and held him closer to him than she ever would let him. "Judal, please wake up."

"J-Judal…" Tears filled her eyes, and Leila stammered with her touch and kissed his cold lips.

Moreover, soon after that, Leila held onto the violent Magi, and fell asleep on top of him.

Judal lay still. He was awake the whole while, and his eyes shifted to the small block of ice that he preserved. He refroze it, and his gaze shifted to Leila sleeping on top of him. He slowly brought his hand on her waist and pulled her slightly aside, so that she could be sleeping beside him on the bed.

He didn't say a word.

Except a sentence which he knew he couldn't tell her if she were awake. He didn't want to wake up when she kissed him and begged him to, because in front of her he was the monster she feared.

When she wasn't looking, he was just…Judal.

"I won't die that easily, Leila because I can't leave you yet."

Another sentence was spoken inside his mind, three little words with a deep meaning. And right then, Judal admitted to himself, that the girl beside him, was changing his cold heart, melting it with her warmth.

Leila was softening the cold barrier known as Judal, and some part of him wanted that change to happen.

* * *

**A/N: Aw, Judal. **  
**And you all know why the ice was melting right?Judal was injured.**  
**So, what do you guys think? **  
**Review my dears, I shall await your opinions! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Leila's mother received the shock of her life when Judal went to her and said, "Your daughter is mine. Got that, old hag?"

Leila fought back a chuckle, and her mother didn't know what to say, since to the naked eye, Judal was a very handsome young man, and to think this handsome young man deemed her daughter as his was something she didn't expect.

Leila lived with Judal now, and Kogyouku thought that was for the best. Since she believed Judal wasn't as destructive when Leila was around. "You're so much bearable when she's with you." She would tell him and Judal would laugh.

All that Leila could see was his kindness, and that was something even Kogyouku was shocked to hear. "He doesn't have a kind bone in his body!" Leila didn't believe that.

'I will find it.' Leila vowed that if Judal had showed her his gentle side, then there had to be an actual good part of him that he was hiding in darkness. At night, when Leila lay down, she saw him sleep, curled up in a caring position beside her, his arm draped tightly around Leila's waist, making her close to him, being able to feel his breathing on her face.

Sometimes, Leila found it very awkward to watch him sleep, because it wasn't the same controlling, intimidating, and childlike man that had claimed her as his, whose thoughts revolved around war and ferocity. The sleeping version of Judal was an ordinary, yet beautiful man whose body calm, at harmony and at ease.

Leila knew that none of what he does were actions worth of forgiveness, she knew that, but he wasn't a terrible person. She could feel it, every time she was around him, she knew there was more to Judal than the frightening evil demeanor that he put out.

Judal mumbled a bit in his sleep, his pacific look being disturbed for a split second by a nightmare that had overwhelmed him. Leila leaned forward, placing her lips against his forehead gently before permitting her eyes to close, succumbing to sleep that was already ready to overtake her.

When Judal was awake, that was an entirely different case, for he wasn't as affectionate as she wanted him to be. But, there were good times. Like when he asked her to brush his long yet silky locks. Judal's hair had always been a source of his pride, and now as Leila ran her fingers through the delicate locks, it calmed his rampant soul. He could let this happen for hours and not notice time fly by, for he fed on her attention on him. He leaned back, now lying on his so called lover's lap, looking at her, his gaze intense.

Leila's cheeks suddenly turned pink and she looked away from him, an action that annoyed him greatly. He reached up and used his hands to make her look at him again. He pulled her head down, and smashed his lips against hers.

"You're mine." He said, and Leila's face was as red as his eyes.

And what shocked both of them was Leila's reply. "So are you."

* * *

**A/N: Aw Judal.**  
**That must've been shocking. The one he's trying to be dominant over is suddenly dominant over him. **  
**Hehe..**  
**So, review your views! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

He never believed that claiming someone and keeping them was hard. He thought it was easy, for Judal didn't bother about the emotional aspect of the relationship, since that was left to Leila to decide on.

He would watch her sell those oranges, and he frowned slightly. He watched her carefully, and it irked him, in some way which was hard to explain.

Judal felt uneasy, and he detested any other male that laid eyes on Leila.

His Leila.

Leila was his on all accounts. His eyes devoured her the minute they fell on her, and his rukh would conquer hers without holding back. He drank the sight of her, and swallowed her whole. The feeling, the emotion that he held for her, was an element that was broken down, and flowed through his bloodstream.

What Judal failed to comprehend was one straight fact.

He couldn't think of new ways to hurt people when she was around. It felt as if he forgot how to.

He didn't even come close to deciphering why.

His creative aspects were drowned by his possessive ones.

Whenever he walked alone with her, in the street, her hands entwined with his, her eyes fixed shyly to the ground, his eyes roaming around the street for anyone to their eyes on her.

He was in a way, afraid.

Afraid to lose this miracle called Leila that had stumbled upon him.

He was afraid that someone would take her away from him permanently, and he didn't want to even think of that happening. He didn't even want nightmares of the sort.

He knew, if that happened, his rage would consume him and nothing could bring him down from the path of utter destruction.

So, that night he believed he would mark her, something which most humans did, as marking territory as Judal would forever truly claim Leila that night.

"Judal, is something bothering you?" Judal remained quiet. He didn't know what to say. Should he just kiss her and go on with it, as the emotions would lead him to? Or should he ask her first?

'Ask her?' Judal laughed internally, a part of him scared of the kindness and thoughtfulness being born within him, this side of Judal scared him, but this was the side Leila was looking for.

She laid her palms on either side of his face and stared into those red orbs that once scared her.

"I love you." She said, and he kissed her.

His hands roamed around her back, and he pulled her closer to him than ever before. He kissed her neck, giving her light love bites, and Leila giggled at his actions.

He kissed her hair, and he kissed her eyes, he kissed her forehead, and he kissed her cheeks.

He kissed those red lips of hers, and then slowly took off her clothes.

He was scared that she would stop him, and he was afraid that he wouldn't be able to explain why he did what he did.

But, thankfully for him, she didn't stop him.

He gave in to that temptation, and let him devour her, she let him steal her virginity, and she let him claim her whole.

And a statement he said, shocked her, shocked him, shocked the rukh around them, but Judal said it anyway.

"I love you."

Leila smiled, this radiance being shown in her rukh.

And that was when he understood why her rukh were so different.

It was an unexplainable feeling, more to feel than to say. Words could not comprehend what he felt right then. He felt so much of that emotion that he smiled at her, an action Judal was not famous for. Leila loved this side of him, and she smiled back, the cold air giving her goosebumps on her bare back.

"I love you." This time, they said it to each other at the same time, smiling, exchanging the same passion that they held for each other.

It was not Judal who claimed Leila when he saw her.

It was her.

It was her rukh that claimed him, and that was why her rukh were so different. And when Judal understood that, he didn't feel anger, he felt joy.

This meant, this fact meant, that she was his and no one else's.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is longer than the others, as all of you might have noticed.**  
**Also, I have found a similar story to this one on another site, and I assure you, I did not steal ideas, these are my own, and I hadn't even heard of that story until I read one of my reviews. **  
**This story is completely original, Leila is my OC, and this plot is my imagination.**


	8. Discontinued

Hello, my dear readers.

As one of my reviewers stated, this story is very similar to another one on another site.

I cannot believe the similarities! They are a little too similar, and I do state that this story that I have published is original. I do NOT steal works of another authors, and I DO NOT copy off their hard work.

My deepest apologies for those who might/may be offended with this story.

I will not continue this, I am dropping off this fanfic, until I can re-write it from the beginning.

I don't know if I will be able to do so though.

I am sorry.

Thank you for reading.


End file.
